As terminals prevail and are intelligentized and the Internet technologies develop swiftly, more functions are integrated on the terminals so that diverse applications are installed on the terminals. At present, more and more users use various service provided by applications on the terminals.
At present, users often use terminals to listen to music, browse video or make a telephone call. When a volume of other sound in the environment where a terminal lies gets bigger or smaller, the user needs to manually adjust the volume of the information output by the terminal. Or when someone comes to talk with the user, a door bell rings or there is whistling, the user needs to manually take down the earphone or manually adjust the volume of the information output by the terminal to hear these sound clearly. However, manually adjusting the volume of the information output by the terminal in the prior art causes higher volume adjustment operating costs and lower a volume adjusting efficiency.